Pokemon Shipping!
by I Luv Cooky Doe I Scream
Summary: Bunch of Pokemon shipping oneshots. Ch. 7: "Stab me. Tell me how you feel. You said that I don't know how you feel. I want to share that pain with you. I don't think I could've lived with you hating me. I rather you not be angry at me than be alive. I'm probably the worst wife ever. Well, ex-wife." Lyra! What's wrong with you! HeartSoulShipping (Lyra x Ethan)
1. Snorlax & Earthquake?

**Hi! Pokemon Shipping! Today is taking place in the Johto region! Put your hands up for… SoulfulHeart Shipping! (Lyra x Red)! I don't own Pokemon, enjoy! I know Snorlax at this time doesn't now Earthquake, but pretend! All in Lyra's POV!**

_Snorlax + Earthquake = __Disaster __BEST THING EVER!_

I sneezed for the umpteenth time. I hated Mt. Silver and now, I hated someone I haven't even met yet.

_Red._

I remembered all those stories about him. I heard he sat up there, waiting quietly for a trainer to come and beat him. I gripped my bag containing my six pokemon.

That person was going to be me.

I remembered all those time of training and re-battling the elite-four more than twenty times just for today. I always thought about him. He could freeze to death or fall of the mountain. I used to think that his mouth was frozen shut. And, once, I thought he was a ghost. I remember Silver saying if he had no chance, then what did I. Well, Silver, guess who beat you a thousand times! I shook my head and cradled myself for warmth.

And soon, there he was. Just sitting there.

"I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

"…"

"If I win then you have to some down!"

"…"

I pulled on my pigtails. I knew I wanted to save him from his crazy idea of training, but he's more annoying than Gold and Silver combined! I calm myself down. My pokedex started to play a little music, indicating that Red has agreed to the battle. I grinned.

"Go! Meganium!" I sent out my Meganium. Red just threw his red-and-white ball, still not saying a single word. And out came a Pikachu.

"Meganium! Use Frenzy Plant!" I watched as a giant tree grew and slammed into the Pikachu. _'He has to talk now!'_ Nope! It was as if the pokemon and trainer could understand each other with just their brains!

First, it used an Iron Tail on Meganium's neck, causing him to fall, followed by another Iron Tail.

Let's just say, one more Iron Tail and he's dead.

"Petal Dance!" My Meganium started to dance funny. I bit my bottom lip so I wouldn't laugh. And you wouldn't guess what happened! I BEAT THE PIKACHU!

But here's the annoying part.

_Meganium is buffeted by the hail.  
Meganium fainted. _

I stomped my feet on the ground, then send my next pokemon.

"Come on out!" I sent out my Raichu.

"…" And out came the fat, large Snorlax. The ground shook, causing me to fall on my butt. Since I was distracted, he went first.

The Snorlax jumped up and down. And I knew what was happening.

That idiot used Earthquake.

I didn't have a flying type. I returned Raichu back to the Pokeball and stuffed him in my bag. Before I could run or do ANYTHING, the ground below me started to give away. Cracks grew, looking like human veins. I was too afraid to move. And then, the earth below me was more than fifty feet away. I started to breath heavy. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

* * *

It was dark. I was pretty sure I was dead, but I might've not been at the same time. It was suddenly warm. My back felt like it was supported by something soft. Was I in a hospital?

I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to see what might've happened to me. But, I had to. I had to know if I was alive. I had to know how bad it was.

I had to know what happened to Red.

My eyes shot open. The room wasn't white, it was red. I tried to take it all in.

I was in a bed.

I'm in a room.

I THINK it's in the Kanto region.

Red is sleeping in a chair next to me.

I watched him for a bit. Then, suddenly I turned red. I was in his room. More importantly, I WAS IN A GUY'S ROOM! I sat up quickly and jumped off the bed. I looked down through the window. It wasn't too high. I could defiantly get down if Meganium's Frenzy Plant. I was about to open the window when a hand touched my shoulder. I turned to see Red and awake, his eyes staring into mine. The one who saved my life (but also almost ended it). Then, I heard him speak for the first time.

"Are you okay?" His voice was deep and manly, but warm and nice.

"No." I was trying to be sarcastic, but it didn't come out that way. No, I wasn't okay. I almost died. I didn't beat him and be the hero. My heart is beating irregularly like it never has before.

He leaned in, bring his face towards mine. I don't know why it had to be now when my face becomes bright red.

Closer, closer, and closer. And finally, we kissed. It just a quick peck on the lips, but still. I put my hands to my lips.

"How about now?"

"I guess…"

**Okay! Now! You choose the next shippings! Manga, games, or anime, it don't matter! Yay! Well, bye bye!**


	2. Are You Guys Dating?

**Okay! Pokémon Shipping numero dos! Today is from the anime-verse in Hoenn, and the shipping is (obviously)… CONTEST SHIPPING! Now, let's introduce the boy with many roses, Drew! And, who can forget the girl who's voice actor once voiced Ash, May! I don't own Pokémon, so E-N-J-O-Y, ENJOY!**

_Are You Guys Dating?_

May sat in a quiet spot by herself, cradling her legs. She was confused. What did Drew mean?

_'You and Ash, are you guys dating?'_

Was he jealous? Did he want the both of them to date? May dropped her head and sighed, regretting that she ran away, pretending to be busy with something. She started to draw little stick figures in the ground with a nearby twig.

"May?"

She froze, and dropped the twig. She was caught and found. What was worse, _he_ was right behind her.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you run away?"

"I was busy." I could feel his eyes stare at the back of my head. I could tell he knew I was lying.

"In a forest?"

May picked up her stick and continued to draw, ignoring Drew's question.

"Hey, do you want to have a Pokémon Contest Battle?" This was Drew's way of trying to cheer up May, but it had the opposite effect. She gripped tightly on the stick until it broke in half. First, he asks her that question, than he wants to have a Contest Battle?! But instead, she found herself agreeing to the idea.

* * *

The both of them walked to a small clearing, and then got into their ready stances.

"Normal contest rules?" May asked, picking a Pokémon.

"Of course," Drew answered, setting his watch to five minutes.

"Glaceon, take the stage!"

"Flygon, let's go!"

The ice-type and dragon-type Pokémon were sent out in a flash of white light.

"Glaceon, Ice Beam!"

"No you don't! Flygon, use Flamethrower!" Both the Ice Beam and Flamethrower collided. The fire burned the ice, and slammed into Glaceon.

"Glaceon!" The Pokémon struggled to just stand up, but ended up doing so. May smiled. "Now, Dig!" Glaceon jumped underground.

"Flygon! Up into the air!" Flygon floated up into the air.

"Glaceon! Now!" There where little bumps in the ground. Soon, ice shards flew up, hitting Flygon. Four times effective. "Finish it off! Ice Beam!" Glaceon jumped into the air.

"No you don't! Flygon! Use Flamethrower!" The green Pokémon opened its eyes and prepared his Flamethrower. There was a small explosion, creating a huge dust cloud. Once it cleared up, the results were in. Drew's watch started to beep, but it didn't matter.

Both Pokémon where on the ground, unable to battle.

Drew sighed, returned his Pokémon back into its Poke Ball, then flipped his hair and smiled.

"Nice battle." May smiled back, returning Glaceon to its little Poke Ball home.

"Thanks! You did well, too!"

"Of course. I can't let my guard down with you around." There was a short silence for a bit. _'Did he just compliment me?' _wondered May.

After a few minutes, Drew apologized.

"Wait? What are you apologizing for?" asked a confused May.

"I shouldn't have asked you if you and Ash where, um, dating. I guess I was a little j-," He turned bright red and couldn't finish the sentence.

"Oh, it's fine."

"And, I guess I kind of missed you." He dropped his head, causing his green bangs to fall over his face.

"Missed me?" The brunette was really confused. Drew turned around and threw May one of his many roses.

"Yes. I. Missed. You."

**I can't end everything with kisses, can I? Sorry, I kind of made them OCC near the end, and every place else. Sorry! I guess it's because I haven't watched it in a WHILE. Yep! I love ContestShipping! Best anime shipping (sorry :P it's just my opinion). Choose the next shipping! Anime, Manga, or Game (though they might be a little OCC). Like, follow, and review! BYE!**


	3. Disguise

**What the hell is Crystal and Gold's shipping name!? All I know is Mangaquest shipping, BUT THAT'S FOR THE MANGA! Can somebody pwease tell me? Okay, I don't own Pokémon, so enjoy this completely legal fanfiction! This is all in Gold's point of you, by the way. And Soul is Lyra, I just thought it would fit better. Don't wanna use Ethan, so why use Lyra?**

_Disguise_

I looked outside Cr- I mean, Soul's house. The sign in the front had blue lettering with a big, red X on it. I remember when I saw her move out, and Soul taking her place. Questions swarmed my mind, each and every one of them starting with why. Why did she leave? Why was this place not good enough? I sighed and looked back at the paper in my hand, reminding myself of my true objective.

* * *

_'Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!'_ I repetitively banged onto the door of the house, my impatience growing. I put my hands on the silver knob and jiggled it, pushing the door with all my might. The door flew opened and I fell in the wooden floor with a loud _'BAM!'_ I jumped up. Nobody seemed to have heard me. Did everybody leave the house? I took a few more steps. There was the crunching of kettle corn under my feet. Soft snoring could be heard from the right of me. I turned and I immediately recognized who it was.

Soul.

She seemed older without her big hat, pigtails and overalls. Her legs where long, bare, and skinny.

I hit myself, trying to forget what I just thought about Soul.

Her hair looked like Einstein's after an experiment. The light somehow reflected on the brown strings, making a few strands seem silver. No, more like… blue.

I shook my head. I was just missing Crystal. There was no way those two had ANYTHING in common, except the gravity defying hair. TO get myself to stop think, I tried to wake her up. I shook her a bit.

"Huh?" A big hand came flying to me face, leaving a red mark on my cheek and the sleeping beauty awoke. Uh, erase the beauty part. There where bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't been sleeping for days. She rubbed her eyes, while I stared into them.

They were blue, not brown.

My gaze did not leave her irises. Not until she smacked me, that is. I felt that thing when you remember the past. Nostalgic. It was just like when I barged into Crystal's room. Everything felt the same.

Right to the moment when I blacked out.

* * *

"Gold!"

I groaned.

"GOLD!"

My eyes opened slowly. I was staring into brown eyes, not blue ones. Her hair was just plain brown with no shining blue strands. I blink a couple of times. Could everything have just been a dream?

"Thank goodness!" Then, she hugged me. I felt her warm embrace. Suddenly, I saw her ears turn red as she dropped me back on the ground. I smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I do." She was still bright red. I've seen a Togepi more intimidating than her.

I rose slowly. I started to feel the pain in the back of my head from when she smacked me. Or was that an illusion too? I shook my head. Then, I smirked even wider.

"And what are you going to do about it?" She gave me her answer a few seconds after I asked. It was a punch in the stomach. She turned her still red face away and crossed her arms.

"So… why did you just walk into my house?" _'Oh yeah!'_ I pulled out the crinkled paper from my pocket. She sweat dropped.

"It's a Sunday and you haven't even written your name on the homework?"

* * *

"Gold, you're an idiot."

"I know. That's why I asked you, not Silver."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I shrugged and she punched me on the shoulder. It wasn't like a playful punch; it was more like a '_say that again and I'll kill you'_ punch. I watched as her fingers flew, answering the questions in a blink of an eye. I stared at her. The Soul I knew took an hour to answer a question.

"Crystal?" Soul (I think) chuckled.

"I guess I couldn't keep it hidden for long. You do always did suck at school." My eyes widened.

"Come on! We have to tell everybody! They'll probably be pretty excited that you came back!" I raced out the door. Well, I was about to, until So- I mean, Crystal gripped onto my wrist. I looked into her eyes.

"Please. Don't. If people know I'm here, then I'll have to leave. And I don't want to leave again." It was silent for a few minutes. Then she added, "I don't want to leave you again."

**Damn. This sucks. But I can't think of anything better. THIS is why I ask you guys for what you want. Whatevs. Love, like, review ;) Bye! Okay! Remember, I do games, the anime, and PokeSpe/Pokemon Special/Pokemon Adventures manga. Sayonara!**


	4. Illusion

**Red x Blue (BurningLeafShipping) is my favorite shipping, after Preciousmetalshipping. Yeah, I know, I seem to like the Johto region. That's cause it's true. Sorry. Anyways, I do not own Pokemon! Enjoy!**

_Illusion_

**So, now it's Leaf x Red. Why? Well, I was gonna make this into LuckyShipping, once noticing my HUGE mistake, but I couldn't see how it would fit :P Yeah, I know, I seem to like the older regions. That's only cause, well, maybe I shouldn't say anything so I don't get killed by newer gen fans. Anyways, I do not own Pokemon! Enjoy! (I've played the game, barely, I guess that's why it sucks)**

_Illusion_

The room was empty, except for maybe three people. Every time Leaf came here, she felt a little pang in her chest. She remembered the endless searching she, Blue, and Red did. Leaf started to worry a bit. Everything had been fine until Red went missing, and easily replaced. Three weeks ago, she still remembered everything crystal clear, and she wished she hadn't. The day Red didn't come, and Blue didn't even give a shit. Where people that replaceable? Was Red that replaceable? Leaf shook her head and quickly took out Pokegear from her bag. She needed to talk to Red. She needed to know where he was. She needed to hear his voice one more time. She started scrolling down the list of contacts.

_Polly_

_Ran_

_Rald_

_Ruby_

The girl dropped her Pokegear. Even though she has a D average, she knew that Red came before Ruby. She took a sudden interest to her shoes. What could've happened? Was he mad at her? Her eyes darkened. Maybe it was because of when he first moved her? Leaf had been a bitch that week, she admitted to that, but could that really be it? '_Red isn't the type to hold a grudge… right?_' She struggled to remember what he was like. It was all just a hazy memory.

"Something wrong?" A familiar voice pulled her out of her long train of thought. She continued to stare at her shoes.

"Do you think Red's mad at us?" The boy, Blue, looked at Leaf as if she was mental.

"Leaf, are you okay?" It was Leaf's turn to be confused. She looked straight into his brown eyes and cocked her head.

"Why?"

"Because, there's nobody named Red in the world. Not that I know of, at least." Leaf's eyes widened into the size of quarters. She took a step back. _'N-n-no. H-h-h-he lives right next door! What does that mean?! D-d-does he not even exist?!' _Blue started to shake. _'There's no way Green doesn't know Red!' _She ran out of the building faster than lighting, leaving a trail of wet dots behind her.

* * *

Leaf kept running, her tears mixing with the falling rain. _'Red, I can't remember his face. Even his name sounds like vague...'_ She shook her head, now running even faster. _'No! He is real! He has to be!'_ She tried to remember the boy. _'Coal black eyes... brown hair...'_ She stopped. She hadn't been describing Red with her memory. She was describing the person in front of her.

The grey eyed girl took a slow step to him. Each step she took, the faster she went, like a negative magnet connecting to a positive.

Leaf practically threw herself towards the boy, sobbing silently in his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, but he didn't respond.

"Red."

The name sounded like music from Meloetta herself to Leaf. She smiled.

Red stared at the girl, unresponsive, as if he didn't remember her. Slowly, the corner of his lips curved upwards. He stroked Blue's hair with one hand, and wrapped his free arm around her waist

"Red..."

Leaf repeated the name like it was the most precious thing in the world. She held Red tighter.

Red placed a small kiss on Leaf's forehead.

No matter what they wished, this moment didn't last forever. Soon, he started to disappear slowly, as if he was just an illusion.

**I'm sooo sorry! It's my shortest chapter yet! DX I'm crawling into the corner of shame now… If you noticed, it hasn't changed much, I'm just fixing my name and appearance mistakes. I was basing it around the A) Japanese names and B) the appearances from PokeSpe! XP I can't believe I messed up! WAAA! And, a huge thank you to BloodyCrimsonRed. I don't think Leaf has a set personality since she's just a playable character.**


	5. Not So Horrid Horror Movie

**I realized that Pokemon Rangers was part of Pokemon and should be in this! Welp, here's a Ben x Summer story, or Obliviashipping story (I want to call it battering-ram shipping :P) Enjoy? Sorry, I realized that this was basically the Unova region -.- It's just that, I finally finished the game… for the eighth time.**

_Not So Horrid Horror Movie_

Summer woke up suddenly. She looked at the clock and stood abruptly, causing things to fall._ '6 already!'_ she screamed in her brain, throwing on a random outfit._ 'Ah shit!'_ Summer pulled her plain black shirt over her head and pulled her jeans on.

"Why the hell are jeans so tight?" she grumbled. She started bouncing around in the room. During the process of just pulling on her pants, she passed the window and caught a glimpse of brown spikes. She looked down.

"What art thou doing there?" Summer yelled/asked, somewhat imitating Romeo and Juliet. Ben looked up.

"I am waiting for thou beauty to come down." As you can tell, Ben doesn't know one line of Romeo and Juliet. Summer turned, as if she was faking anger, but was really trying to hide a blush.

"Leave Shakespeare to the professionals." She flipped her short hair and Ben laughed a bit. Summer left from Ben's sight, he started to have a little panic attack.

He really hated horror movies, and that was where he was taking her.

_(Flashback)_

_Something rang. Ben looked at his wrist, his Stylus replaced with a Xtransiever._

"_Kate? What does she want?" Ben wondered out loud, pressing the '_answer'_ button. They both said their hellos._

"_So, how's it going with you in Summer?" This caused Ben to immediately blush. He just shook his head, indicating that nothing had happened._

"_Boys." Kate shook her head. "So, do you have anything in mind?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You know! Like a date or something!" Ben put his wrist in his pocket, not letting Kate see his blushing face._

"_N-n-no, why?"_

"_Idiot! Take her out! To like a horror movie or something! That always works! Then your little Summer will hug you! That's what Solana did to Lunick, at least. You know, it's so hard to see past Solana's hair! And she's so loud in the movies! The screaming from the horror movie is bad enough!" She started to rant on about that day._

"_Your point is?"_

"_Oh yeah! Take her on a horror movie date! Good luck!" And there was a beep on the little device._

Ben started to wonder why he had followed Kate's plan. His train of thought was cut off by a loud, "WATCH OUT!" He looked up to see the bottom of Summer's shoe. Jumping out of the window seemed to be the thing she does the most, after ramming through doors.

Ben quickly moved near the bushes, away from the falling girl, who somehow landed perfectly. (What is she?! A Purrloin!?)

"Come on!" She grabbed Ben's wrist and raced towards the Pokestar film place.

* * *

The two scooted in and sat into their seats. Luckily, they made it on time, even without Latias and Latios. The movie screen flickered, showing two brunettes younger than Ben and Summer. The two were holding hands and exploring a house.

'_How sweet!'_ thought Summer. _'Too bad their going to be slaughtered, there blood spreading everywhere and body parts sprinkled on the floor!' _She started to emit a murderous aura, causing Ben to flinch, as if he wasn't nervous enough. His palms were sweating and he shook his legs.

'_I'm just in a field with soft Mareep, I'm just in a field with soft Mareep,'_ his mind told him, trying to calm down.

That's when a chain saw roared from the screen.

'_I'M JUST IN A FIELD WITH SOFT MAREEP!'_

* * *

It was already half way through the movie. Ben was shaking with his knees brought up to his chest. He looked like a traumatized baby. Summer, on the other hand, was drooling on her own shoulder, somehow finding this blood filled movie boring.

'_Vroom! Vroom!'_

Ben watched as the chainsaw cut right through the actress' neck.

And he screamed. The people behind him screamed. The people in front of him screamed. The actor from the movie screamed. Ben's arms released his legs and clutched to the thing, more like person, to the right.

That person happened to be Summer and that tight grip woke her up with a jolt. She blushed a little, but didn't push her ranger friend away. Ten minutes after, the actor killed the killer, then Ben screamed again. This time, he was all alone with that.

"Shut up!" yelled a grumpy old man from behind. Summer giggled a bit. She leaned towards Ben and nibbled at the tip of his ear. There was a seductive smirk on her face.

"Come on. Let's go my little scared Purugly."

**Damn. This has to be one of my worst shipping chapter yet -.- So, blah blah blah, Manga, Games, or Anime requests wanted, blah blah BLAH! Follow, favorite, review, and blah blah blah.**


	6. So Not a GreySkyShipper?

**GreySkyShipping is, uh, oh yeah! Nate x Hugh XP THIS ISN'T GREYSKYSHIPPING! It's VisorShipping, as in Nate x Rosa. Anyways, I don't own Pokemon! Enjoy!**

_So… Not a GreySkyShipper?_

Rosa squealed as she scrolled through endless fanfictions.

"Fanfiction? I didn't know you were in to stupid stuff like that," said Nate. A demonic look was slapped onto Rosa's chubby face.

"Call fanfiction stupid one more time and I'll kill you."

"Whatever."

They sat on the subway together. It was nice for a change to be sitting on a subway and not battling on one. Soon, the seat started to get bloody. Nate traced the red liquid to see it coming from Rosa's nose.

"H-h-here." The boy gave her a tissue. Rosa took it. Curious, Nate peeked over her shoulder, only to get slapped.

"Private," she said. Each time Nate tried to look at what was so interesting, Rosa pulled the mini computer away.

"How are you even getting internet?"

"I opened them up before we left." As proof, the girl opened various windows full of large pieces of fiction.

"Aha!" Nate attempted to snatch the little computer, but Rosa put it over her head. After twenty attempts, Nate gave up.

The subway doors opened. Suddenly, he felt a grab at he arms. He turned only to see a couple pushing them out the door.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Rosa.

"Just get out!" shouted the couple as they pushed them out. "You guys are a hell of annoying."

Nate stuck his tongue out. Rosa glared at them, obviously trying not to kill them. Nate chuckled nervously.

"Let's just go find a hotel to stay at."

* * *

20. Minutes. It took 20 minutes to find a place to stay at. And that wasn't the worst part.

"Share the same bed?!"

"Stop being a baby! This is like, the third time doing this!"

"Well, yeah, but that was eight years ago, when we were seven!" Nate started waving his hands. Rosa just rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower." She sighed and dragged her stuff into the bathroom. She closed the door. "And NO peaking!" she sung from the other side of the door.

Nate waited until he heard the sound of the water in the shower turn on. He looked left and right and grabbed Rosa's computer. He opened it.

'_Shit! Password…'_

He clicked enter and read the hint.

'_Hint: Favorite thing ever!'_

Nate typed in 'being annoying', even though he knew it was wrong, then typed the correct password.

'_Password.'_

Stupid passwords where her favorite thing ever. The computer logged in. He clicked history and opened up one of the fanfiction.

His eyes widened and he dropped his jaw.

"Shit."

He brought his gaze to the half-naked Rosa. It was his turn to have a nose bleed. Rosa looked down and blushed.

"Pervert!" She threw her hairbrush at the boy.

"Yeah, I'm the pervert. This is coming from the girl who's reading lemons."

She blushed even harder.

"AND WHY THE HELL IS IT ALWAYS HAVE TO PAIR ME AND HUGH!"

Her cheeks turned their normal peach color and she laughed.

"Sorry! It's just too cute!" She stuck her tongue out and closed the bathroom door again.

* * *

'_This is awkward…' _thought Rosa. She lay at the opposite side of Nate on the bed, her eyes staring at the back of his head. He hadn't said a thing since the little GreySkyShipping incident.

"S-s-sorry," muttered Rosa.

"Hmm?"

"Well, now you know why I didn't want you to see. I know what you're probably thinking."

"What am I probably thinking?"

"You probably think of me as a freak like everybody else…"

Nate turned and faced Rosa, staring at her seriously. "That's not it." He scooted closer to the girl. "I think the fact that 'GreySkyShipping' is the stupidest thing that has ever existed. Do you want to know why?" He scooted even closer. Rosa could feel his breath on her face. She was so embarrassed that she didn't even comment on the brunette's horrible smelling breath. Nate caressed her cheek softly. He tilted her chin upwards to make sure she didn't looked away. Tilting his head a bit, he placed his lips onto Rosa's. His mouth opened slowly, his lips still not leaving Rosa's. Slowly, his tongue entered the expecting girl's mouth and explored every part of the inside of her mouth.

Rosa's eyes widened, but slowly found herself responding to the kiss. After playing a game of tag, the two released each other from the kiss.

"It's because," Nate continued, "I ship the two of us."

**Yes, I know it's not that good… GIVE ME A BREAK! Mentally, I'm six and can't write kissing without squealing. Or maybe that's fangirl… Plus, this is the FIRST French-kissing scene I've EVER written! Anyways, review, like and fav ;) Requests needed. I might do PreciousMetal if I don't get any, so heads up for those who don't like that ship :P This is bad too. Why am I so bad at romance one-shots! I'll be getting better! Just... wait... :(**


	7. Be My Hubby

**HeartSoulShipping. I know this one didn't come first (in fact, I got this request last), but I LOVE this ship XP I couldn't think of anything original so if you feel like you heard it before… yeah… I don't own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

**_Be My Hubby_**

_"Ethan! Ethan!"_

_The raven haired boy turned._

_"Ethan!" The little brunette started gasping. Her hands where behind her back. The boy looked at his friend with his worried gold eyes. "I… made… this… for… you…" She pulled her hands from her back and showed him a tiny hoop. "It's a ring I made you! Give me your hand!"_

_Ethan, confused, held out his tiny hand. His friend slid it on his ring finger. Ethan inspected the ring made of tiny flowers and four leaf clovers._

_"I have a question to ask you!"_

_The boy looked up. "What is it, Lyra?"_

_Lyra gulped. "Remember when I told you I was going to go on a journey?"_

_Ethan nodded._

_"W-w-well. If I become champ, no,_ when_ I become champ,__ will you marry me?"_

_The raven haired boy took a step back and his eyes widened. His cheeks turned a bright red. He slowly nodded._

_"Promise?" The brunette took a step closer._

_He stopped walking back and his shocked face turned to a bright happy smile. "I promise."_

* * *

"Wah!" Ethan fell off his bed. His PokeGear rung. Ethan moaned and dragged the device of the table. Suddenly, he was fueled with energy once again. He smiled so wide it barely fit his face. He grabbed his normal attire and fixed his hat. An ten-year-old 'ring' hung from a chain around his neck. Ethan looked at it and smiled.

Usually, people in New Bark Town were excited when they turned ten. Instead, Ethan was excited he was finally eighteen. For the first time in six years he wore his hat backwards. Quietly, he opened his window and jumped.

Quietly, Ethan snuck past all the houses until he reached a certain one. They all looked the same, but to him, this one was special. He passed the red mailbox that read, "Lyra's House". He knocked on the door.

_'Knock knock.'_

Nobody answered. Usually, this was all it took to wake up the girl. He tried again.

_'Knock! Knock!'_

Ethan started to get worried.

_'KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK!'_

The door opened, but it wasn't Lyra who stood at the doorway. It was his grumpy soon-to-be mother. She sighed, somehow used to this.

"Ethan, she's not here. Now, go to sleep!" And the door shut on Ethan's face. He raised an eyebrow.

_'She must already be at the place,'_ he concluded. He walked through the trees where he was forbidden to go. Walking, he heard other footsteps that didn't come from his own two feet.

There were two other people. Ethan felt scared. Slowly, he followed the noise.

An action he regretted.

The sight burned his eyes. He held back tears.

He saw two lips touching. One belonged to his fiancé, the other didn't belong to him.

_Silver. _The same jack ass that would push Lyra around, literally. And here they were, kissing. Worst of all, _both_ of them where actually _enjoying _this.

With his mouth wide opened, the golden-eyed boy took a step back. A twig cracked and the two's attention went to him. Lyra's emotion mirrored his own. Hurt and upset.

Ethan wanted to yell. To scream. To do something besides run.

Which is exactly what he did. And the brunette didn't chase after him, which hurt him more. His muscles pumped and screamed for him to stop, but he didn't dare even slow down the slightest bit, until he tripped over a tree.

He let the tears he was holding in flowed down. He screamed at the ground. Slowly, his pushed himself back to his feet and looked around the place. He cupped his face with his hands.

The sight of where he was made him cry harder. The tiny white and yellows flowers that dotted the lush green grass matched the flower ring that hung from the chain on his neck.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and pulled something out he never understand why he held.

A lighter.

The oil moved around in the lighter. He opened it and lit it. He stared at the flame. This whole place, along with the memories and him himself, could disappear with just a drop.

"That'll never work."

The flame disappeared and Ethan turned to see a certain brunette holding out a Poke Ball. The one that belonged to Lyra's Typhlosion.

"If you want to burn the place, he's your best option," she said. Ethan took a step backwards.

"Leave me alone."

The brunette shook her head. "I can't."

"I mean it Lyra!"

"So do I, Ethan." She took a step closer, but Ethan continued to walk backwards, away from her. "I get how you feel."

"No you don't!" Ethan screamed. "So just leave me alone!"

"I'm not going to leave you alone," said the girl with a little more force. She walked closer. "But your right about one thing. I probably don't know how you feel. Only you do. But you could help me feel it."

Ethan looked at the girl confused as she reached for something in her marshmallow hat. His eyes widened when he realized she was taking out a pocket knife. She pointed the handle towards the boy.

"Stab me. Tell me how you feel."

"L-l-lyra!"

"You said that I don't know how you feel. I want to share that pain with you. Maybe it'll make you feel better."

"Lyra, I'm not going to stab you."

Lyra nodded. "Fine. I'll do it myself."

"Lyra! Stop!"

The knife flew out of her hand and twenty feet away from the too. Ethan was on top of Lyra, holding the girl's arms down.

"Lyra! What's wrong with you?!"

"Y-y-your hand…" Lyra muttered, staring at Ethan's blood covered hand. Ethan didn't feel the pain. Instead, he slapped the girl with that hand.

Lyra felt his warm blood trickle down her cheek. Her eyes widened. One question raced in his head. _'What have I done?'_ She didn't dare to make eyes contact with her fiancé.

"Lyra! Pay attention! What the hell where you thinking?!"

"… Remember that promise me made?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"… Do you?"

Ethan sighed. "Yes, I do."

Lyra smiled. "I was thinking that, now that we're married, we should share everything. Interests. Love. Pain."

Ethan's eyes widened. "Why…" But Lyra wasn't finished. Tears welled in her brown eyes.

"I don't think I could've lived with you hating me. I rather you not be angry at me than be alive. I realize that must sound stupid. I'm probably the worst wife ever. Well, ex-wife."

"Lyra, look at me please."

Lyra shook her head.

"Look at me," he said more forcefully.

Lyra gulped and looked straight into the boy's eyes. As soon as their eyes made contact, so did their lips. Lyra's eyes widened as Ethan released her lips from the kiss. He got of Lyra and sat next to him. Lyra sat up, her hands on her lips.

"Lyra Kotone Soul, or should I say Gold, you are the best wife a man could ever have."

Lyra stared at Ethan. Her face softened to a smile as she tackled Ethan to a hug. "I love you, Ethan."

"I love you too, Lyra."

**Aw. Am I the only one who sees Lyra as a crazy homicidal and suicidal person? Maybe. Anyways, fav, follow, and review! I want those requests! Next chapter is Uroborusshipping, a request from pokemonredshipper, but I'll get to all of you eventually. Especially if I have another 4 chapter no request thing… In Japan, male has to be 18 to be able to marry with parent's consent (woman 16). Obviously, they got that. **


End file.
